A Portal Master's Strength Comes From The Friendships They Forge
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Crystal decides this to be true when she creates a Bazooka Imaginator and seeks out Flare Wolf to train her new Imaginator. Done as a request for Moore98Luke. :)


**Moore98Luke asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel, Ice Shot, Bat Brawl, and Crystal.**

* * *

 **A Portal Master's Strength Comes From The Friendships They Forge**

Crystal stood by her older sister as they watched Fiesta race in his Crypt Crusher against Chef Pepperjack, Wolfgang, and a few other racers. "Go Fiesta!" Rachel cheered out and Crystal giggled.

"Final lap!" Came the announcer's voice and the six-and-a-half year old Life Portal Master now grew really excited and Rachel noticed, lifting her little sister up so that the young girl could sit on her shoulders to see the race better.

"Fiesta's in first place," she said. "If he wins this race, he'll win the trophy."

That made Crystal even more excited as the watched Fiesta pull far ahead of the other racers and soon hit the homestretch, zooming over the finish line to win the race. "He won!" The little girl exclaimed happily.

Rachel smiled in pride as they watched to see who else placed and soon joined Fiesta in the winner's circle as he accepted the trophy. Crystal was super excited and hugged the Mariachi skeleton. "You did it, Fiesta!" She said happily.

He chuckled and returned her hug as Rachel hugged them both, very proud of her Supercharger partner. They soon headed for the Academy and Crystal spotted Master Eon coming out and beside him was Bat Brawl, Rachel's Earth Brawler Imaginator. "Bat Brawl!" She called out, running up to him.

The young brawler kneeled down and caught the Life Portal Master as she glomped him and he chuckled before they saw a group of Portal Masters that only had Imaginators for partners come up to them.

One looked at Rachel. "Hey, we need you to talk to the senseis," he said.

Rachel looked confused. "What happened?" She asked, becoming a bit wary.

"Thanks to you and your other friends, the senseis are bugging us to train with them."

Crystal looked confused. "But…isn't that how Imaginators become stronger?" She asked.

"Imaginators, yes. We Portal Masters don't need training," said one girl flippantly. "You need to tell them to back off."

Rachel shook her head. "I can't do that," she said.

"Why? Are you too spineless to talk to the senseis?"

Bat Brawl grew angry at that and set Crystal down, standing near Rachel. "Don't you dare talk about my Portal Master that way!" He said, getting into a ready stance to battle.

Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Bat Brawl," she said.

"No, it's not okay! I won't let them speak poorly of you!"

The older girl shook her head. "That's enough," she said softly to where only he heard her and, although it was very hard for him, he backed away from the bullies and stood by the sisters.

The first boy spoke again. "So, will you talk to them?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head. "That would be rude," she said. "Besides, I train with Ambush and Ro-Bow quite a bit and the training does come in handy many times."

The girl who had spoken before huffed. "Well, our Imaginators are plenty strong without the senseis interfering," she said.

Crystal then had a thought. "Bat Brawl, how high can a Skylander level up to?" She asked.

"Well, a sensei and the more experienced Skylanders can level up to level 20," he explained. "Us Imaginators can level up that high and sometimes higher, depending on how many senseis a Portal Master has collected for the game."

Rachel nodded. "Plus, it doesn't hurt to train with the senseis so that you can train with your Imaginators," she said.

The bully girl huffed again. "Why would we want to train with our Imaginators?" She asked. "They're supposed to fight evil, not us. I'd break a nail."

The boy who had spoken now looked at Crystal. "And what about her? Does she train with the senseis?" He asked in a snarky voice.

Crystal glared at him. "Yes," she said. "I train with Boom Bloom and Starcast."

The disgruntled Portal Masters walked away and Rachel sighed. "They could certainly learn a bit from the senseis if they just took the time," she said.

Bat Brawl decided it was time for something a bit happier. "Hey, I spoke with Master Eon and he asked me to give Crystal something," he said.

The young girl looked up at him. "What?" She asked eagerly.

Bat Brawl chuckled. "Well, it's just a little something," he said with a hidden smile as he kneeled down to her and pulled out a Life Creation Crystal out of his pocket.

Crystal's eyes lit up. "A creation crystal!" She exclaimed happily. "Thank you!"

Master Eon, who had come out to see them, chuckled. "Yes," he said. "You've been training hard with Boom Bloom and Starcast and they agreed with me that you can create an Imaginator."

The young girl looked up at him. "Really?" She asked hopefully.

Master Eon nodded. "Yes," he said.

Crystal looked up at Rachel hopefully and the older girl smiled. "Bat Brawl, can you take Crystal over to the Cradle of Creation?" She asked.

"You bet," he said, picking up the young Portal Master and taking her over there.

Rachel turned to Master Eon. "Thank you, Master Eon. Crystal has been really wanting to create her own Imaginator for quite a while now," she said.

"So I noticed," he said with a chuckle.

After a bit, Crystal came over with her new Bazooka Imaginator. "Who trains the Bazooka Imaginators, Master Eon?" She asked.

"Chompy Mage and Flare Wolf," the guardian of Skylands answered her.

Crystal's face fell a bit. "Rach? Do we have them?" She asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Not yet, but I am looking to get Flare Wolf soon," she said. "But just because I don't have him yet for the game doesn't mean you can't have your Imaginator train with him. I don't yet have Ro-Bow, but Ice Shot and I train with him every week here."

That made Crystal feel better. "Master Eon, where can I find Master Flare Wolf?" She asked.

"He should be arriving soon with Ambush," said Master Eon. "One of the Mabu villages had a Troll and Greeble attack and what made it worse was that the Trolls and Greebles also planted Chompy pods."

"Yikes," Bat Brawl said. "Bad enough to have to battle Trolls and Greebles, but it's really bad if you've got Chompies biting you while you're trying to fight the other enemies."

Rachel nodded. "That happens quite a bit in the Battle Arena," she said. "If you get Chompies in the ring, you have to be quick on your feet."

Crystal took off in search of Flare Wolf, soon finding him and Ambush, along with Boom Bloom, trying to explain to the disgruntled Portal Masters from earlier that they were making a big mistake by not having the senseis help their Imaginators, but they weren't listening and walked away. The young girl went up to Boom Bloom. "Why won't they listen to you, Boom Bloom?" She asked.

The Life Ninja sighed. "Because they aren't willing to accept help," she said. "They think it's a weakness."

"But a Portal Master's strength comes from the friendships they forge," said Flare Wolf. "One cannot be a Portal Master without at least one Skylander and in order for their Imaginators to use their secret techniques, they need senseis to unlock those techniques."

Crystal then turned to him. "Master Flare Wolf?" She asked.

The Fire Sensei looked at her. "I created a Bazooka Imaginator and I was hoping to ask if you could train him," she said.

Flare Wolf smiled. "Ah, so you're the young Life Portal Master, the little sister of the Tech Portal Master, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," Crystal said to him, standing a bit straighter. Ambush held back an amused chuckle, as did Boom Bloom, when they saw that Crystal was eager to have Flare Wolf teach her newest Imaginator.

The Bazooka Sensei also saw how eager the young girl was. "Well, I believe I can train your Imaginator," he said.

"And can I train with you too?"

Flare Wolf managed to hide his surprise, but he was pleased to hear that. "If you are willing to learn," he said.

She nodded. "My big sister says training with the senseis comes in handy and I've never known her to be wrong before," she said confidently.

Ambush felt pride fill him that Rachel had said that and he was also pleased that Crystal was taking that to heart as Flare Wolf led the young girl and her new Imaginator to the Cradle of Creation to begin training.

Crystal saw Rachel and Bat Brawl handling some overgrown turkeys in one of the surprise attacks and waited until they had won before running over to them and hugging them. "Master Flare Wolf is going to train me and my Bazooka Imaginator!" She said excitedly.

Rachel chuckled. "That's great, Crystal," she said, seeing Flare Wolf had paused and was waiting patiently for the young girl. "Do your best, kiddo."

"And listen carefully to Master Flare Wolf," Bat Brawl said.

"We will," the young girl said as she headed back to Flare Wolf and the three were soon teleported to the beginning of the Cradle of Creation.

"She'll be an experienced Portal Master in no time flat," Rachel said with a smile.

"Just like her older sister," said Bat Brawl as he and the Tech Portal Master decided to head for the Golden Arcade for another adventure.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
